The Dragon of Narnia: The Silver Chair
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Spin-off to The Dragon of Narnia. Eustace has been called back to Narnia along with his friend Jill Pole, to help save Narnia from a great evil. With the ability to transform into a dragon at will, can he complete this mission?
1. Eustace the Undragoned

The Dragon of Narnia: The Silver Chair

A Spin-off to The Dragon of Narnia

By The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Eustace the Undragoned

Eustace Scrubb lay on his bed, thinking. It had only been a few months since he and his cousins had got back from Narnia, and Eustace was still shocked over the experience. His cousins had come to visit him over the summer, and he had been determined to make their lives a living hell. A few days later, however, they were whisked away to Narnia. At first he didn't like it there but that all changed when he was transformed into a dragon.

He didn't like being a dragon at first but he grew to like it. Especially when he befriended the talking mouse, Reepicheep. The mouse had acted as his mentor and loved riding on his back when Eustace was flying. After the battle, Eustace had been turned back into a boy by Aslan, who told him he would come back someday when Narnia needed him.

_I wonder when that will be, _Eustace thought. _Aslan never said when. _He sighed and looked at the painting that hung above his wall. It was the same painting that had brought them into Narnia.

_That's not all he said to me, though._ Before Eustace left, Aslan told him that he had only temporarily taken away the transformation. Once Eustace got back to his world, he could transform into a dragon at will. He hadn't been able to that much since his mother Alberta snooped around a lot. When he did transform, though, he had to do it at night.

"Eustace, it's time for school!"

Alberta's voice jerked Eustace out of his thoughts. He got up and walked downstairs where his mother was waiting for him.

Eustace got his backpack and walked out the door. He stopped as he heard Alberta's voice.

"When will you be home from school, Eustace?"

"I'll be home around three."

Alberta nodded and closed the door. Eustace sighed and started walking down the sidewalk towards school when he stopped, thinking of something.

_School's a few blocks away. I could get quicker if I fly there but...I might get seen. _He shook his head. _I'll just transform later, after it gets dark._

He hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and headed for school.


	2. Jill Pole

Chapter 2: Jill Pole

Jill Pole hid behind a wall, crying. She was crying because people were bullying her, people who had no respect for the school rules and constantly picked on people. That was why Jill Pole was crying on that dull autumn day on the damp little path which runs between the back of the gym and the shrubbery. And she hadn't finished her cry when Eustace came round the corner of the gym whistling, with his hands in his pockets. He nearly ran into her.

"Can't you look where you're going, Eustace?"

"Sorry," said Eustace. "Why are you crying?"

"It's them. I can't stand it; they're always picking on me."

Jill stopped crying and looked at Eustace. "You were like that last semester but then you stopped. What happened?"

Eustace sighed. "A lot of odd things happened to me over the summer."

"What sort of things?"

"Well...supposing I told you I'd been in a place where animals can talk and where there are dragons. All the sorts of things you have in fairy tales; what would you say to that?"

"How did you get there?"

"Magic. I was with two cousins of mine, Lucy and Edmund Pensive."

"Well we can't get there no, can we?"

Eustace sighed again. "That's what I've been wondering. When we got back from Narnia, Aslan said they could never come back again. But he said some time that I could come back. He never said when."

"Who is Aslan?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Anyway-"

At that moment a voice came from down the hall. "Jill? I hear you crying; I'm coming to get you!"

Eustace and Jill took one look at each other and started running. They reached a door that led inside the gym and tried opening it.

"Great; it's locked!" Eustace exclaimed.

At that moment, the door opened. Instead of a gym, however, they were met with blazing sunlight.

Eustace turned to Jill. "Come on, Jill. Do you want to go or not?"

Jill opened her mouth to speak but Eustace grabbed her arm and dragged her through. The door slammed shut.


	3. Return to Narnia

Chapter 3: Return to Narnia

Eustace and Jill arrived on a hillside, surrounded by trees. Jill looked in awe at the forest around them, walking further ahead. She was about to take one more step when Eustace pulled her back.

"Look out!"

She turned to him. "What's wrong, Eustace?"

Jill looked down and saw that they were at the edge of a very high cliff. She gasped.

"What are you doing, Jill? Get back here!"

She felt him grabbing at her but by now she had no control over her own arms and legs. There was a moment's struggling on the cliff edge. Jill was too frightened and dizzy to know quite what she was doing but she had wrenched herself free of Eustace's clutches and at the same moment, Eustace, with a terrified scream, had lost his balance and gone hurtling over the edge.

She gasped and screamed Eustace's name. Then, turning her back to the cliff, she sat down and started to cry.

"I wish we'd never come to this dreadful place," said Jill. "I don't believe Eustace knew any more about it than I do. Or if he did, he had no business to bring me here without warning me what it was like. It's not my fault he fell over that cliff. If he'd left me alone we should both be all right."

Jill was about to walk away when she heard a loud roar behind her. She turned around and peered out over the cliff. Her mouth dropped open in awe as she saw a huge golden dragon flying in the sky. The dragon flapped its wings and suddenly flew towards her. Jill tried to run but the dragon landed right beside her. It turned its head and growled, showing its teeth.

_What's it going to do to me_? Jill thought.

She backed away as the dragon walked closer. All of a sudden, it stopped and started to transform. The wings vanished, toenails and fingernails replacing claws. Horns and spikes retracted and the muzzle shortened as did its teeth, torso and tail. Leg muscles shrank, causing the dragon to stand up on two legs. Paws broke apart and formed hands and feet. The tail vanished completely and the dragon's eyes changed color to blue and became round. When the transformation stopped, Eustace stood in the dragon's place.

Jill's eyes widened. "Eustace? You're...a dragon?"

Eustace nodded.

"How?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to find out why we're here."

"I was just about to answer that," a voice said behind him.

Eustace turned around and, seeing Aslan, he gasped. "Aslan!"

The lion smiled. "Welcome back to Narnia, Son of Adam."


	4. The Mission

Chapter 4: The Mission

Eustace looked at Aslan and bowed.

"Rise, Son of Adam," Aslan said.

Jill looked at Eustace. "Who is this, Eustace?"

Eustace smiled. "This is Aslan, the great lion. He is the protector of Narnia."

Aslan looked at Eustace. "Are you enjoying the gift I gave you, Eustace?"

"Yes, very much."

"You know that the dragon is your true form. That is why I let you keep it."

Eustace nodded.

"Excuse me Aslan, but what are we doing here?" Jill asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Eustace said.

Aslan walked up to him. "I have called you here because Narnia needs your help."

Eustace frowned. "What kind of help?"

"Far from here in the land of Narnia there lives an aged king who is sad because he has no prince of his blood to be king after him. He has no heir because his only son was stolen from him many years ago, and no one in Narnia knows where that prince went or whether he is still alive. But he is. I lay on you this command, that you seek this lost prince until either you have found him and brought him to his father's house, or else died in the attempt, or else gone back into your own world."

"How will we find him?" Jill asked.

"These are the signs by which I will guide you in your quest. First; as soon as you set foot in Narnia, Eustace will meet an old and dear friend. He must greet him at once; if he does, you will both have good help. Second; you must journey out of Narnia to the north till you come to the ruined city of the ancient giants. Third; you shall find a writing on a stone in that ruined city, and you must do what the writing tells you. Fourth; you will know the lost prince by this, that he will be the first person you have met in your travels who will ask you to do something in my name, in the name of Aslan."

Eustace nodded.

"How will we get to Narnia, Aslan?" Jill asked.

Aslan looked at Eustace. "He will fly you there. Now, I challenge you to remember the signs. Say them to yourself when you go to sleep and when you wake up every day, is that clear?"

Jill nodded. She was about to say something else when the lion turned his back and walked away into the forest.

Eustace cleared his throat. "Well, we better get going."

"So, Aslan wants me to fly you to Narnia. What's it going to be? Ride on my back, or hold you in my paw?"

"I guess I'll ride on your back."

Eustace nodded. "Alright. Hold on; it takes me a few minutes to transform."

He closed his eyes and started to transform. His eyes turned crimson. Gold scales covered his body as his chest deepened as scutes covered it. His legs and arms thickened with muscle, the arm and knee joints reversed themselves, forcing him to fall on four legs. Hands and feet became paws and his feet merged together, becoming four toes, fingers becoming three. His fingernails and toenails lengthened into sharp, thick black claws. Wings sprouted from his back. His neck elongated and his face pushed out into a muzzle, mouth becoming great, gaping powerful jaws as teeth lengthened, sharpening into fangs. Horns pushed out of each side of his skull as spikes ran down the length of his back. He grew in length and height, so large that he reached the top of the trees. His eyes moved slightly to the sides, narrowing into cat-like slits, ears became three spine fans. With that, the transformation stopped.

Jill looked at Eustace in awe.

_So, what do you think? _Eustace asked.

Jill's eyes widened. "Did you just...speak in my head?"

_Yes; dragons can speak telepathically with each other and humans. Now come on, let's go._

He grabbed her and lifted her up so that she could climb on his back. When she was sitting, he walked to the edge of the cliff.

_Ready? _he said.

Jill nodded. Eustace let out a loud roar as he spread out his wings and flew into the air.


	5. The Sailing of the King

Chapter 5: The Sailing of the King

Eustace flew through the sky, Jill holding on to his neck while riding on his back. He angled his wings and started to descend.

"Are we almost there, Eustace?" Jill asked.

_Just about. You can see the castle from here_, he replied.

Sure enough, the castle came into view. Eustace continued to descend and landed in a forest a few feet away from the castle. Jill got of his back and looked at him.

_Go on ahead, I'll be right there_, he said.

Jill nodded and ran off. She reached the castle but stopped as she saw a crowd ahead. In front of the crowd she saw a king standing on a gangplank looking out at the crowd. The king raised his right hand as if in blessing, and went up the gangway and on board the ship. The courtiers appeared to be greatly moved by his departure. Handkerchiefs were out as sounds of sobbing were heard in every direction. The gangway was cast off, trumpets sounded, and the ship moved away from the dock.

Eustace came out of the trees, back in human form, and turned to Jill. "Who was that?

"I don't know. He..."

She was interrupted by an owl flying toward them. It landed and looked at them.

"Who are you?" the owl asked.

"I'm Eustace Scrubb and this is Jill Pole," Eustace replied. "Do you know where we are?"

"In the land of Narnia, at the king's castle of Cair Paravel."

"Who was the king who left?"

"That was King Caspian."

Eustace's face turned white and held his breath.

"Caspian?" he finally managed to say.

The owl nodded. "Where did you two come from?"

"We were sent here by Aslan," Jill told him.

The owl chuckled. "Ah, sent by the lion himself! Well, you're welcome to stay here. I'll see you to your rooms."

"Hang on, we need to do something first," said Eustace. "We'll be right back."

He grabbed Jill's hand and ran into the forest, panting. Jill looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Eustace looked at Jill, white faced. "I can't bear it; seeing Caspian as an old man. It's frightful!"

Jill looked at him, confused. "How do you mean?"

"The time you spend here doesn't take up any of our time. Do you see? I mean, however long we spend here, we shall still get back to school at the moment we left it. And when you're back in England, you can't tell how time is going here. It might be any number of years in Narnia while we're having one year at home. The Pevensies explained it all to me, but I forgot about it. And now apparently it's been about seventy Narnian years since I was here last. Do you see now? And I come back and find Caspian an old, old man."

"Then the king was an old friend of yours!"

"About as good a friend as a chap could have. And last time he was only a few years older than me. And to see that old man with a white beard, and to remember Caspian as he was the morning we captured the Lone Islands. It's worse than coming back and finding him dead."

"It's worse than that...we've missed the first sign! You should have greeted him the moment we arrived here! How are we ever going to talk to him?"

Eustace thought for a moment and then grinned. "I think I know a way."


	6. Greeting Caspian

Chapter 6: Greeting Caspian

Jill looked at Eustace as he told her his plan.

"Are you sure this will work, Eustace?" she asked.

Eustace nodded. "I shall transform into a dragon and fly out to find Caspian's ship. When I do, I shall talk to him about his missing son. Hopefully he can give us some information."

"Can I come?"

Eustace considered. "I guess you can come. You are going to be on this mission anyway."

He turned his back to her and looked out at the ocean, sighing.

"Eustace?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"How did you become a dragon?" Jill asked.

He sighed. "It all happened when Edmund, Lucy and I came here. We didn't actually come to Narnia but we went on the _Dawn Treader_, Caspian's ship, and had an amazing adventure. When we came to this island, I sneaked away for a walk and found some gold in a cavern. I went down there, touched some, and the next thing I knew I turned into a dragon!"

"Wow. Did you like it?"

"At first, no. But then along the way I grew to like it. When Aslan changed me back into a human, he told me that he gave me the ability to transform at will both here and in our world."

"What's it like, being a dragon?"

Eustace smiled. "It's amazing; I can't even describe the feeling. The ability to fly, breathe fire, immortality..."

Jill's eyes widened. "Immortality?"

"Dragons are immortal; didn't you know that?"

Jill shook her head. "But if you're immortal, you can't die. Am I right?"

Eustace nodded. "That's right. It means I'll live forever...but I won't age. Well, we better get going. Ready?"

Jill nodded.

Eustace closed his eyes and started to transform. Gold scales spread all over his body. His chest deepened a little and then more as scutes covered it. A tail burst from the base of his spine and continued to lengthen until it was a full meter long. His arms and legs thickened with muscle, the knee joints reversing themselves and forced him to all fours. His hands and feet became paws; the two inner fingers joined leaving him with three fingers and a thumb per hand. The same thing happened to his feet, except that he had three.

Eustace's toenails and fingernails lengthened into curved claws. He grew larger in length and height as bat-like wings grew from his shoulder blades, his neck and torso lengthening as his face pushed out into a muzzle. His teeth sharpened while his tongue narrowed and forked like a snake's. Curved horns pushed out of the top of his skull, one on each side, hair receding and replaced by hard scales. Spikes ran down his back, ending at the tip of his tail. His ears became three spine fans, the eyes moving slightly to the sides, narrowing into slits.

_Are you ready to go? _he asked.

Jill walked up to him and climbed up on his back. "Ready!"

Eustace unfolded his wings and took off into the air.

* * *

><p>The <em>Dawn Treader<em> had been sailing for about 20 minutes. King Caspian was on deck when Captain Drinian ran up to him.

"My Lord, there is something you must see!" he yelled.

The king sighed. "What is it, Captain?"

"A gold dragon has been spotted a few feet away from here. It is currently following the ship."

"A dragon? Are you sure?"

Drinian nodded. "It's headed this way as we speak; it's not too far from us."

Caspian was about to speak when he heard the crew shouting something about a dragon attacking. He ran up to the edge of the ship and looked. He gasped as he saw the dragon; it was flapping its wings and roaring.

"My Lord? Shall we attack?"

Caspian had an eerie sense of deja vu. This was just like last time during their voyage east. A gold dragon had attacked the _Dawn Treader_ during their stop at Goldwater Island. The crew had been defending themselves against it, only to find out that the dragon was Eustace Scrubb.

_A gold dragon...just like the one from last time...can it be? _Caspian thought.

Drinian was still waiting for the king's orders. "My Lord? Are we to defend ourselves?"

The king shook his head. "Nay; do not attack. I have a feeling that there is something oddly familiar about this dragon...let it land."

Drinian nodded and turned to the crew. "You heard the king; let the dragon land!"

The crew watched anxiously as the dragon circled above them, looking for a place to land. It dove downward upon the ship, causing everyone to duck. As Jill climbed off the dragon's back, it set touched down on the ship and started to transform. Everyone stood up amazed as they saw what was happening. The dragon's scales and wings vanished, toenails and fingernails replacing claws. Paws became hands and feet. The horns and spikes retracted and its muzzle shortened as did the teeth, torso and tail. Leg muscles shrank as did the dragon's body. Its tail vanished completely, eyes going to their normal position and becoming round.

The crew looked in awe at Eustace, who looked at Caspian and kneeled. "Greetings, my king," he said.

Caspian walked up to him. "Eustace, my friend. I never thought I'd see you again; how are you?"

"I am well. How are things doing in Narnia?"

The king frowned. "Not to well. I assume you were sent here by Aslan?"

Eustace stood up, nodded and motioned Jill to come forward. "This is Jill Pole, my friend. She was sent here as well."

The king nodded. "I thought Aslan turned you back into a human. How is it you can change shape?"

Eustace grinned mysteriously. "Aslan did turn me back into a human but he gave me the ability to transform into a dragon at will, both here and on Earth."

"I see." He turned to Jill Pole. "And what brings you two here, Jill?"

"Aslan wanted us to help find your son, Rilian," she told him.

Caspian's eyes widened. "My son Rilian? How; I thought he was dead?"

Jill shook her head. "Aslan told us he was alive. He sent us here but before we can begin our quest, we need to ask you how he got kidnapped. Will you help us?"

Caspian sighed and then smiled. "I will tell you all I can."


	7. The Story of Rilian

Chapter 7: The Story of Rilian

Eustace frowned. "So, what happened to your son?"

Caspian shrugged. "It all happened ten years ago, when my wife went riding with my son. After a time the Queen felt sleepy, and they spread cloaks for her on the grassy bank, and Prince Rilian went a little way from her, that their tales and laughter might not wake her. And so a great serpent came out of the thick wood and stung the Queen in her hand. All heard her cry out and rushed towards her, and Rilian was first at her side. He saw the snake gliding away from her and made after it with his sword drawn. It glided away into thick bushes and he could not come at it. So he returned to his mother, and found them all busy about her. She died shortly afterwords.

They carried the dead Queen back to Cair Paravel, and she was bitterly mourned by me and my son, and by all Narnia. She had been a great lady, wise and gracious and happy. My son took his mother's death very hardly, as well he might. After that, he was always riding on the northern marches of Narnia, hunting for that venomous worm, to kill it and be avenged. No one remarked much on this, though my son came home from these wanderings looking tired and distraught. But about a month after the Queen's death, some said they could see a change in him. There was a look in his eyes as of a man who has seen visions, and though he would be out all day, his horse did not bear the signs of hard riding. His chief friend among the older courtiers was the Lord Drinian, he who had been my captain on that great voyage to the east parts of the earth."

"What happened then?" Jill asked.

"I can answer that," Drinian said. "One evening I said to the Prince, 'Your Highness must soon give over seeking the serpent.' The Prince answered me, 'My Lord, I have almost forgotten the serpent these days. I have seen there the most beautiful thing that was ever made.' I then asked him if I could ride with him and he told me that I could. The next day we saddled our horses and rode a great gallop into the northern woods and alighted at that same fountain where the Queen got her death. At noon I looked up and saw the most beautiful lady I had ever seen; and she stood at the north side of the fountain and said no word but beckoned to the Prince with her hand as if she wanted him to come to her. And she was tall and great, shining, and wrapped in a thin garment as green as poison. And the Prince stared at her like a man out of his wits. But suddenly the lady was gone, and we returned to Cair Paravel."

Eustace frowned, thinking.

Drinian continued. "The next day Prince Rilian rode out alone. That night he didn't come back, and from that hour no trace of him was ever found in Narnia nor any neighboring land, and neither his horse nor his hat nor his cloak nor anything else was ever found. Then I went to Caspian and told him the story."

"I'll bet that snake and that woman were the same person," Eustace said.

Drinian nodded. "That's what I think too."

"Very well, then. Pole and I have got to find this Prince. Can you help us?"

"Have you any clue, you two?" asked Caspian.

"Yes," said Eustace. "We know we've got to go north. And we know we've got to reach the ruins of a giant city and look for the words 'UNDER ME.' "

Caspian and Drinian looked at each other in fear.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked.

Drinian gulped. "Ever since Caspian made peace with the giants, there has been a truce. But I have heard rumors that some giants in that part have gone back to their old ways. You had best avoid them."

"Nevertheless, they must go," Caspian told him. He turned to Eustace and Jill. "I know someone out in the marshes who can help you; his name is Puddleglum. I give you my blessing, in the name of Aslan, that you may complete this quest and rescue my son."

Eustace smiled. "Thank you, my king."

Caspian grinned. "No; thank you."

Jill and Eustace bowed and looked up at Caspian. He sobbed quietly, tears of joy falling from his face.

"I wish you the best of luck, to both of you."

With that, he turned around and went back in his cabin.


	8. Puddleglum

Chapter 8: Puddleglum

Eustace flew through the air, looking for Puddleglum's hut. Soon, a marsh came into view.

"Where's his hut, Eustace?" Jill asked.

_I'm pretty sure it's up ahead. Caspian said it was somewhere in this marsh, _Eustace replied.

Soon enough, a hut came into view. It had smoke coming from the chimney, and the lights were on. Eustace flew down and landed in front of the hut. Jill got of his back and waited. When Eustace was back in human form, they walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened, revealing a Marshwiggle. He was wearing a high, pointed hat like a steeple, with an enormously wide flat brim. The hair, which hung over his large ears was green, and each lock was flat rather than round.

"Good morning, guests," he said. "Though when I say good I don't mean it won't probably turn to rain or it might he snow, or fog, or thunder. Who might you be?"

"My name is Eustace, and this is Jill. King Caspian told us you might be able to help Jill and I on our quest."

The Marshwiggle nodded. "Yes; Caspian contacted me earlier and told me you'd be coming."

"Please sir, we don't know your name," Jill said.

"Call me Puddleglum."

"Can you help us to find Prince Rilian?"

"Well, I don't know that you'd call it help," he said. "I don't know that anyone can exactly help. It stands to reason we're not likely to get very far on a journey to the North, not at this time of the year, with the winter coming on soon and all. And an early winter too, by the look of things. Very likely, what with enemies, and mountains, and rivers to cross, and losing our way, and next to nothing to eat, and sore feet, we'll hardly notice the weather. And if we don't get far enough to do any good, we may get far enough not to get back in a hurry."

"Are you coming with us?"

"Oh yes, I'm coming of course. Might as well, you see. I don't suppose we shall ever see the King back in Narnia, now that he's once set off for foreign parts; and he had a nasty cough when he left. Then there's Trumpkin. He's failing fast. And you'll find there's been a bad harvest after this terrible dry summer. And I shouldn't wonder if some enemy attacked us. Mark my words."

"And how shall we start?" said Scrubb.

"Well," said the Marshwiggle very slowly, "All the others who ever went looking for Prince Rilian started from that same fountain where the Lord Drinian saw the lady. They went north, mostly."

"We've got to start by finding a ruined city of giants," said Jill. "Aslan said so."

"Got to start by finding it, have we?" answered Puddleglum. "Not allowed to start by looking for it, I suppose?"

"That's what I meant, of course," said Jill. "And then, when we've found it—"

"Doesn't anyone know where it is?" asked Scrubb.

"I won't say I haven't heard of that Ruined City. You'd have to go across Ettinsmoor. That's where the Ruined City is, if it's anywhere. But I've been as far in that direction as most people and I never got to any ruins, so I won't deceive you."

"Where's Ettinsmoor?" said Scrubb.

"Look over there northward," said Puddleglum, pointing with his pipe. "See those hills and bits of cliff? That's the beginning of Ettinsmoor. But there's a river between it and us; the river Shribble. No bridges, of course."

"The king told me long ago," said Scrubb. "That time when I was with him at sea that he'd beaten those giants in war and made them pay him tribute."

"That's true enough," said Puddleglum. "They're at peace with us all right. As long as we stay on our own side of the Shribble, they won't do us any harm."

"Well, if you feel it's so hopeless," interrupted Scrubb, "I think you'd better stay behind. Pole and I can go on alone, can't we, Pole?"

"Shut up Eustace," said Jill hastily.

"Now, I assume you have weapons?" Puddleglum asked.

Eustace nodded. "Caspian gave us some swords to use. And I have my own secret weapon," he said, grinning.

"What might that be, I wonder?" Puddleglum asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Well then, I guess we'd better get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us."

Eustace and Jill nodded. They followed Puddleglum inside and closed the door behind them.


	9. The Lands of the North

Chapter 9: The Lands of the North

At nine o clock, Eustace and Jill were awoken by the sound of Puddleglum screaming their names. They ran outside and looked at him.

"What was that about?" Eustace asked.

"Didn't I tell you that we had to get an early start?" he said.

"Yes, but you didn't have to scream to wake us up!" Jill exclaimed.

Puddleglum grinned. "Well, we better go. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Eustace looked at Jill. "You ready for this?"

Jill nodded.

Puddleglum smiled. "That's the spirit! Now, come on!"

They walked until they reached a stream. About fifty yards ahead, the land rose up to the beginning of the moor, everywhere steeply, and often in cliffs.

"I suppose that's our way!" Eustace said, pointing left and west to where a stream flowed down from the moor through a shallow gorge.

Puddleglum shook his head. "The giants mainly live along the side of that gorge. You might say the gorge was like a street to them. We'll do better straight ahead, even though it's a bit steep."

They found a place where they could scramble up, and in about ten minutes stood panting at the top. They cast a longing look back at the valley-land of Narnia and then turned their faces to the North. The vast, lonely moor stretched on and up as far as they could see. On their left was rockier ground.

They came to the northern edge of the moor and looked down a long, steep slope into a different, and grimmer, land. At the bottom of the slope were cliffs: beyond these, a country of high mountains, dark precipices, stony valleys, ravines so deep and narrow that one could not see far into them, and rivers that poured out of echoing gorges to plunge sullenly into black depths. Needless to say, it was Puddleglum who pointed out a sprinkling of snow on the more distant slopes.

"But there'll be more on the north side of them, I shouldn't wonder," he added.

It took them some time to reach the foot of the slope and, when they did, they looked down from the top of the cliffs at a river running below them from west to east. It was walled in by precipices on the far side as well as on their own, and it was green and sunless, full of rapids and waterfalls. The roar of it shook the earth even where they stood.

"The bright side of it is," said Puddleglum, "that if we break our necks getting down the cliff, then we're safe from being drowned in the river."

"What about that?" said Scrubb suddenly, pointing upstream to their left.

"It's a bridge!" Jill exclaimed.

"It might be a sorcerer's." Puddleglum wondered. "If we try and cross it, it might vanish and we'd all fall to our deaths!"

Eustace shook his head. "I don't think so, Puddleglum. It might have been build by the giants that lived here long ago. Come on, let's cross it."

it took them a while to cross it but eventually they did. When they had stepped off the end of the bridge on to the grass, they saw two strangers riding towards them. One was a knight in complete armor with his visor down. His armor and his horse were black. The other was a lady on a white horse.

"Good day, travelers. What brings you this way?" The lady asked.

"We're looking for the ruined city of the giants," Jill told her.

"The ruined city? That is a strange place to be seeking. What will you do if you find it?"

"We've got to -" began Jill, but Puddleglum interrupted.

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am. But we don't know you or your friend and you don't know us. And we'd as soon not talk to strangers about our business, if you don't mind."

The lady laughed. "You have a wise, solemn old guide with you. I think none the worse of him for keeping his own counsel, but I'll be free with mine. I have often heard the name of the ruined city but never met any who would tell me the way their. This road leads to the castle of Harfang, where dwell the gentle giants. They are as mild, civil, prudent, and courteous as those of Ettinsmoor are foolish, fierce and savage. In Harfang you may or may not hear tidings of the ruined city, but certainly you shall find good lodgings and merry hosts. You would be wise to journey there for your ease and refreshment. There you shall have steaming baths, soft beds, and bright hearths; and the roast and the baked and the sweet and the strong will be on the table four times in a day. Only tell them that the Lady of the Green Kirtle salutes them by you, and has sent them two fair Southern children for the Autumn Feast."

"Oh, thank you," they said.

The Lady bid them farewell and went on her way, followed by the knight. Puddleglum watched them suspiciously.

"I wonder where they're off to?"

"Oh, who cares?" Eustace replied.

At last they came to a place where the gorge in which they were travelling widened out. They looked ahead and saw that they had come through the mountains. Before them lay a desolate, rocky plain: beyond it, further mountains capped with snow. But between them and those further mountains rose a low hill with an irregular flattish top. In the distance, they could see lights.

They had reached Harfang.


	10. The Ruined City

Chapter 10: The Ruined City

At about ten o'clock the first tiny snow flakes came loitering down and settled on Jill's arm. Ten minutes later they were falling quite thickly. In twenty minutes the ground was noticeably white. And by the end of half an hour a good steady snowstorm, which looked as if it meant to last all day, was driving in their faces so that they could hardly see.

"Oh God, this snow is horrible. I can't even get across," said Jill.

"Well, look at the bright side. At least we won't be able to go to Harfang," Puddleglum told her.

"What do you mean?"

"The lights are out. Look," he said, pointing.

Jill looked and shrugged. "Looks like they've closed up for the night; we're too late!"

Puddleglum nodded. "What's more, we're stuck out here, where it's snowing."

"You know, I think I have a solution for that," Eustace said.

"What did you have in mind?" Jill asked.

"Simple; I turn into a dragon and use my fire breath to melt the snow."

Jill's face beamed. "That's a brilliant idea, Eustace. Now we can..."

But she never finished her sentence. The next thing she knew, she had lost her balance and fell into a trench.

"Jill!" Eustace yelled, and ran to where she had fallen. "Are you okay?"

Jill looked up at him. "I'm fine; I've fallen into some sort of trench."

"It looks like some sort of road! I wonder..."

Jill climbed out of the trench and looked at Eustace, who had a thoughtful look on his face. Finally, he spoke.

"Alright, listen up. I'm going to transform into a dragon and use my fire breath to melt the snow. But that's not all..."

Puddleglum and Jill stood back as Eustace started to transform. Gold scales covered his body, scutes covering his belly as it deepened. A tail burst from his tailbone, the knees and arms reversing themselves, forcing him to fall to the ground on all fours. Bones cracked and reshaped themselves as his arms, legs, hands and feet thickened with muscle, becoming paws. The fingers and toes fused together, leaving him with three fingers and four toes. Black, curved sharp claws burst from his toenails and fingernails. He grew in size and length. Wings sprouted from his back as his neck elongated and his face pushed out into a muzzle, teeth sharpening into fangs. His eyes moved slightly to the sides, narrowing into slits and turning crimson. His ears became three spine fans; horns pushed out of the top of his skull as spikes ran down the length of his neck and back.

The dragon grabbed Puddleglum and Jill in its claws and flapped its wings, flying upward. It hovered in the sky for a minute and then let out a huge breath of flame that covered the snow, melting it instantly. As the last of the snow melted away, Jill let out a gasp. A ruined city was revealed where the snow had been. But she could also see the words "UNDER ME" carved in stone right below her. Eustace flew down and landed on the cracked road, setting Puddleglum and Jill down while reverting to his human form.

Jill turned to Eustace. "How did you know that the ruined city of the giants was here?"

Eustace grinned. "I had a hunch. Aslan wanted us to look for the words UNDER ME and we did. Now we just have to find the lost prince."

"How are we going to do that, though?" Puddleglum asked. "It's not like these words can take us there."

"Wrong, Puddleglum. I'll bet if we follow these letters, they'll lead us to an underground cavern."

Eustace jumped down into the trench, followed by Jill and Puddleglum. They walked for miles, winding around caverns until Eustace came to a stop. He pointed.

"Look."

Jill and Puddleglum saw what Eustace was pointing at. In front of them was the entrance to a huge cave.


	11. Underland

Chapter 11: Underland

Once they entered the cave, it became pitch black. Eustace looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Where are we?" Jill asked.

"I'm not sure; I can't see a bloody thing."

Just then, a voice spoke. "I am the Warden of the Marches of Underland, and with me stand a hundred Earthmen in arms. Tell me quickly who you are."

"I'm Eustace, and this is Jill Pole."

"You have a Marshwiggle with you. What is his name?" the Warden asked.

"Puddleglum is my name," he said.

The Warden nodded. "The Queen wishes to speak with you. Come with us now."

He turned and beckoned. They walked after his for what seemed like hours. After a while, they saw that some of the lights ahead were shining on what looked like wharfs, walls, towers, and moving crowds.

"A city!" Eustace exclaimed.

At last they came to what appeared to be a great castle, though few of the windows in it were lighted. Two Earthmen stood one on each side of the arch like sentries. A man's voice could be heard from inside.

"Who goes there?" the voice asked.

"It is I, the Warden. I bring three Overworlders to the Queen's castle to be guests."

"Bring them up."

The Warden motioned to Jill, Puddleglum and Eustace. They nodded and walked inside a beautiful room with a bright fire on a clean hearth, and red wine on the table. A young man with fair hair rose to greet them.

"Welcome, Overworlders," he cried. "I have seen you before when you met me by the bridge on the borders of Ettinsmoor when I rode there by my Lady's side."

"Oh . . . you were the black knight who never spoke!" Jill exclaimed.

The knight nodded. "What is your errand here?"

"We are trying to find Prince Rilian of Narnia."

The knight looked confused. "Rilian? Narnia? What land is that? I have never heard the name."

"We had been told to look for a message on the stones of the Ruined City of the Giants," said Eustace. "And we saw the words UNDER ME."

The knight laughed. "You were deceived," he said. "Those words meant nothing to your purpose. Had you but asked my Lady, she could have given you better counsel. She has promised me a great kingdom in Overland, and, when I am king, her own most gracious hand in marriage." He looked at Eustace and Jill. "You two must be hungry. I shall prepare food for you and then tell you my tale."


	12. Bound by a Spell

Chapter 12: Bound by a Spell

The knight sat down, facing Jill, Puddleglum and Eustace. He sipped his wine and began to speak.

"For a long time, I have been the Lady of the Green Kirtle's servant. I have been in her debt ever since, because I am bound by a spell, and only the Lady can free me from it. Every night, I transform into a giant serpent. Once my Lady frees me from this curse, we shall become King and Queen of Overworld! She herself is at the diggings tonight, and I expect a message to go to her. We shall reach the surface within one day."

"I think you'll be a vicious tyrant," Jill told him.

The knight's smile frowned. "I shall do my Lady's bidding, who will then be my Queen. Her word shall be my law, even as my word will be law to the people we have conquered." He looked around and sighed. "Friends, my hour is near. They will come and bind me in the silver chair, which lies in the next room. I do not wish you to see me in such a state; go to my room and either stay there or sit in on my transformation."

The knight got up and went into the next room. Jill and Eustace looked at each other.

"Should we stay here, or go inside?" Eustace asked her.

"I'd like to stay here, but it's up to you," Jill responded.

Eustace went into the room, followed by Puddleglum and Jill. The knight sat in a silver chair, his knees and arms bound. He smiled.

"Come in, friends, come in."

They all watched as the knight started to moan, writhing in his bonds. He looked at Eustace. "If only I could get out of this enchanted chair, I would be free if this enchantment but every night they bind me. You are not enemies; I am not your prisoner. Cut these cords."

Eustace looked at Jill, who hesitated.

The knight spoke again. "I beg you, hear me out. What they have told you is a lie; I do not transform into a serpent. It is the rest of the day that I am under a spell! I charge you, by the great lion Aslan, let me free!"

Eustace and Jill looked at each other and instantly drew their swords. They ran over to the knight and cut him loose. Once the knight was free, he grabbed his sword and smashed the silver chair. A few seconds later, he turned to face them.

"I thank you for rescuing me, friends. I am Prince Rilian, son of King Caspian the Tenth."


	13. The Lady of the Green Kirtle

Chapter 13: The Lady of the Green Kirtle

Everyone kneeled and bowed their heads to the lost prince.

"My Lord, we have made it our mission to find and rescue you from your enchantment," Puddleglum stated.

Rilian smiled and turned to Eustace. "Who are you, my friend?"

Eustace stood up. "I'm Eustace Scrubb, and this is Jill Pole. We were sent by Aslan to find you."

"I owe all three of you a greater debt than I can ever pay," said Prince Rilian. "But is my father alive?"

Puddleglum spoke up. "He sailed east again before we left Narnia. You've been missing for ten years."

Rilian looked shocked but overlooked it. He was about to says something when he heard a knock at the door. Eustace whirled around.

"Is that going to be who I think it is?" he asked.

Rilian nodded. "The Earthmen often visit me here after my hour is up. But do not fear; perhaps she is not here."

He strode to the door and opened it. Two Earthmen entered and placed themselves on each side of the door. They were followed immediately by the Lady of the Green Kirtle, the Queen of Underland. She stood in the doorway, and they could see her eyes moving as she took in the whole situation: the silver chair destroyed, and the Prince free with his sword in his hand. Eustace and Jill looked at her, frightened.

"Guards, leave us," she ordered. The Earthmen bowed and left. Once they were gone, she locked the door and turned to the prince. "Now, my young knight, tell me what happened. Why is the silver chair destroyed, and you stand unbound?"

Rilian shivered but stood his ground. A few seconds went by and he said nothing. Finally, he spoke.

"My Lady, there will be no more need of that chair. I am now free of the enchantment you have placed on me, and remember who I am. I am Prince Rilian, son of King Caspian of Narnia."

The Lady crossed the room and lit a fire. Suddenly, a green mist started filling the room.

"Narnia, is it? I have heard of you speak of this land during your hour in the chair. Tell me, where is this land of yours?"

"It is above the ground, my Lady. Beyond this wretched waste you call Underland," replied the prince.

"We met you there, remember?" Eustace told her. "On the bridge, when the prince was still under your spell."

The Lady nodded. "I do remember that meeting but I know it was never in Narnia. Narnia is a fantasy world." She shrugged and gazed at Eustace. "I sense that you are not fully human, boy."

Eustace was taken aback but nodded. "I'm a dragon."

Rilian looked at Eustace, shocked.

The Lady nodded. "Ah, yes. Now..." She clapped her hands as the green mist filled the room completely. "There is no world but mine, friends..."

The mist flew around them, forcing them to repeat what the Lady said. All of a sudden, Puddleglum ran forward and stamped his foot on the fire. The green mist vanished instantly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FOOL?"

Puddleglum turned to the Lady of the Green Kirtle. "You'll never make us forget Narnia, or Aslan. Now if you'll be so kind, please show us the way out!"

The Lady let out a scream of anger and stiffened. The green mist surrounded her as she started to transform. Green scales covered her body as her hands merged with her body. Her legs and feet pushed together to form a tail. Her face pushed out into a muzzle as her teeth sharpened into long, poisonous fangs. Her eyes changed color to a reptilian yellow color and narrowed into slits. She grew in size, reaching the ceiling of the room. As the green mist vanished, the crowd looked in shock. In place of the Lady of the Green Kirtle was a giant green serpent!


	14. The Dragon and the Serpent

Chapter 14: The Dragon and the Serpent

Everyone looked on in horror at the serpent that the Lady had transformed into. Rilian was shaking, not in fear, but in anger. Eustace noticed this and glanced at him.

"What's wrong, Rilian?"

"That...that's the snake that killed my mother! I never though that I would become a slave to the very same creature."

The serpent bared its fangs and hissed. All of a sudden, it struck. They all dodged it in time but not before it crashed through the wall, heading outside. The room crumbled and Eustace, Jill, Puddleglum and Rilian ran after it.

"Where's it going?" Jill asked Rilian.

"It's trying to escape! We must not let it."

Eustace breathed heavily and concentrated. Instantly, he started to transform into a dragon. A long tail burst from his spine. His hands began to change as the two inner fingers fused together making three, becoming paws. Sharp, black claws burst from his fingertips and toenails as his feet changed too, except that he had four toes instead of three. The legs and arms thickened with muscle, bones cracking and reshaping as they reversed, forcing him onto all fours. Gold scales began to cover Eustace's body, causing his chest to deepen when scutes covered it. Long, sharp spikes shot out from his skin, running down his back and ending at the tip of his tail.

Two long curved horns grew out of his skull. His neck stretched, growing longer and wider, allowing bones in his face to crack, fusing his mouth and nose together to become a muzzle. The teeth in his mouth sharpened, lengthening into long fangs. He felt his tongue change, twisting and breaking apart, forking into two at the end like a snake's. Next, his ears stretched out, becoming three spine fans. Two long bat-like wings erupted out of his shoulder blades. Eustace closed his eyes tightly as he felt his eyes sting, becoming slits and moving slightly to the sides of his head. When he opened them, he could see farther away, both in ultraviolet and infrared light. His senses increased as his hearing, smell and taste heightened greatly. Puddleglum, Jill and Rilian all moved out of the way as he started to increase in size. His body lengthened as he grew, reaching 384 feet in height and 400 feet in length. When the transformation ended, a gigantic golden dragon stood in the room.

Rilian's jaw dropped in shock and astonishment when he saw the dragon. It was a magnificent, amazing creature, so full of power and might. He looked at it, admiring the muscles and scales that made it so strong. He put his hand on the scales, feeling the rough texture that made them as hard as armor.

"Amazing; simply amazing," he said, looking at the dragon. "How long have you had this ability?"

_I gained the ability to transform into a dragon at will when I first came to Narnia,_ Eustace told him. He grabbed Rilian, Jill and Puddleglum in his paw and placed them on his back. _Hold on tight; we're going to go after that serpent._

He flexed his wings and launched himself into the air, following the serpent's trail. A few minutes later, Jill saw it.

"There it is!" she yelled, pointing.

Rilian and Puddleglum looked down and saw the serpent slithering on the ground.

"It's heading towards the docks!" Rilian exclaimed. "Soon it will go in the water!"

Eustace started to descend, trying to catch up with the serpent. He almost caught it in his talons when it jumped in the water, diving into the depths. Eustace circled the lake and saw the water moving where the serpent was. He landed on the docks.

_Get off,_ he told Rilian and the others. _I will fight this monster alone._

They nodded and slid off the dragon's back, jumping down onto the dock. Eustace leapt in the air and roared loudly, issuing a challenge to the serpent. He scanned the water for movement and saw it ripple. Seconds later the serpent shot out of the water, eager to fight. Eustace flapped his wings and followed its movement. The serpent was about to strike when Eustace blew fire at it, causing it to hiss and shriek in pain. It tried to grab the dragon with its teeth but Eustace dug his claws into its face, sending blood flying from the wound.

The serpent shook its body violently, sending Eustace flying backward. Eustace flipped around and flew towards the serpent again but this time the serpent caught him in its jaws by his neck and splashed down into the water. Seconds later, the serpent splashed out of the water, sending a huge wave crashing towards the dock. It threw the gold dragon on a hard rock.

Jill gasped when she saw Eustace catch his breath and close his eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his eyes open. The dragon raised his head and shot out a huge jet of fire, which made contact with the serpent. The serpent hissed and shrieked as the fire burned its face and body. Rilian saw his chance and fired an arrow. The arrow whizzed through the air and launched itself into the serpent's head, which let out another shriek of pain. Green mist surrounded the serpent as it fell into the water with a splash, falling to the depths as it vanished.

The Lady of the Green Kirtle had finally been defeated.


	15. The End of Underworld

Chapter 15: The End of Underworld

Eustace landed on the dock and looked at Rilian.

_Your mother is avenged, Rilian. I killed the serpent, but you dealt the final blow._

"Yes. Finally, I'll be able to get out of this place."

"If you ask me..." began Puddleglum, when Jill interrupted.

"What's that noise?" she asked.

They all strained their ears and heard a low, rumbling roar which grew steadily louder and was already shaking the whole city. A glow appeared across the lake and grew brighter.

"It seems as if the magic that the Lady bound this place to is gone. We are looking at the end of Underworld."

Eustace chuckled. _Alright, I have a plan. I'll fly us all out of here; get on my back._

Rilian, Jill and Puddleglum all agreed and soon were on Eustace's back. The dragon let out a load roar that echoed across the cavern and flew in to the air, flapping his wings. Behind them was the sound of clashing and entangled ships, and the rumble of collapsing buildings. Overhead was the great patch of lurid light on the roof of the Underworld. Eustace flew through the air, dodging debris. The red light glowed brighter and all of a sudden a loud boom was heard.

"What was that?" Jill asked Rilian.

Rilian looked ahead and saw lava flying through the air. In the distance a huge mountain had appeared, billowing smoke.

"By the gods," Rilian exclaimed. "It's a volcano!"

"What?" Jill looked also, and saw that Rilian was right. A huge volcano shot flame and lava into the air, which was coming near them. She yelled at Eustace. "Hurry up, Eustace! This place is about to be destroyed!"

_I'm on it_, Eustace told her. He flew higher until he reached the top of the cavern. The dragon blew fire on the roof of the cavern, making it crack and fall to the ground. Light shone through, shining brightly. Jill, Puddleglum and Rilian all shielded their eyes from the sun. All of a sudden, they shot out of the cavern into the sky. Jill heard Rilian gasp as he saw the land of Narnia for the very first time in years.

"Welcome back, Rilian," Puddleglum told him.

Rilian nodded as tears of joy flowed down his cheeks. Eustace angled his wings and started to fly back to the castle, hoping that Caspian would be there to see his son return.


	16. Return of the Prince

Chapter 16: Return of the Prince

Eustace flew through the air, heading for Cair Paravel.

"How much longer, Eustace?" Rilian asked.

_We're almost there. I just need to drop Puddleglum off at his hut, which is coming up in a few miles_, Eustace replied.

Rilian nodded and felt Eustace start to descend. In a few minutes, the clouds parted and Puddleglum's hut came into view. Eustace landed in the marsh, not too far away from the hut.

_Well Puddleglum, here's your stop. Glad you could come with us._

Puddleglum jumped of the dragon's back and looked at them. "Thank you for taking me on this grand adventure."

Jill smiled. "We'll never forget you, Puddleglum."

Puddleglum smiled and looked at Rilian, bowing. "Your Majesty, I hope you rule Narnia well when Caspian passes away. Go see your father; I'm sure he's worried about you."

Rilian nodded. "I will, Puddleglum. I thank you and your friends for freeing me."

Eustace flexed his wings, ready to take off. W_ell, we better get going. Maybe we'll see you again, Puddleglum._

The Marshwiggle laughed. "I very much hope so. Goodbye, Eustace."

The gold dragon flapped his wings and flew into the air. Before long, the marsh was out of sight. They flew for another hour before Rilian saw the castle.

"Look, look! It's Cair Paravel! Finally, I'm home!" he exclaimed.

Eustace spied the _Dawn Treader_ sailing towards the castle and let out a loud roar.

* * *

><p>The <em>Dawn Treader <em>touched the gangplank and Caspian was about to walk down the gangplank when he stopped and looked in the direction of the noise. His heart leapt with joy as he saw a golden dragon descend and land on the grass near him. Coughing, he slowly walked toward it.

Jill and Rilian got off Eustace's back and ran towards the king. Caspian and Rilian embraced, hugging each other fondly. Caspian let go and stroked his son's hair. Tears came to his eyes as he wept with joy.

"My son...you've returned!" he exclaimed.

"Father, I am sorry. Please forgive me," Rilian sobbed.

"There is nothing to forgive, Rilian." He turned to Jill and notice Eustace walk up beside her, back in his human form. "Thank you, both of you. You have brought by son back to me."

"It was nothing," Eustace told him. "We were glad to help."

Caspian smiled and walked away. Rilian turned to face them.

"I hope we meet again someday. You two were very helpful. Jill, I am glad to have met you." Jill giggled and he looked at Eustace. "Eustace...I have never met anyone braver than you. You are an great friend...and an amazing dragon."

Eustace smiled. "Goodbye, Rilian."

Rilian smiled and walked after his father.

Jill looked at Eustace. "That was a grand adventure, don't you think? If I could, I'd do it all over again." She sighed and shook her head. "But now I just want to go home."

"I have come," said a deep voice behind them. They turned and saw Aslan, who spoke again. "I have come to bring you home."

A bright light surrounded them and they were gone.


	17. Home

Chapter 17: Home

Eustace and Jill appeared on the same mountain they had been on when they first came here. Eustace looked around and saw Aslan standing in front of them, who smiled and walked forward.

"Well done, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve. You have completed the task for which I called you here to do," he said.

"It was nothing, Aslan," Eustace replied.

The lion shook his head. "Nevertheless, you have restore a lost prince to his rightful throne. Now, it is time to leave."

"Will we come back?" asked Jill.

"You will come back once more, when the time is right."

Aslan turned and walked away. Eustace and Jill followed him until he came to a door, which opened. On the other side, they could see the school. He turned to face them.

"This is where I leave you. Thank you once again; I shall see you soon."

He vanished in a flash of light. Eustace and Jill looked at each other and started walking outside. All of a sudden, some bullies stepped in front of them. One sneered.

"Well well, if it isn't Jill Pole. Where's your friend, Eustace?"

Jill looked around. She thought Eustace had been there with her.

"Eustace, where are you?" she called out loud.

The bully laughed. "Yell all you want; he's obviously too chicken to see me beat you to a pulp."

Jill cringed and braced herself for the blow. It didn't come, so she opened her eyes. She frowned in confusion when the gang of bullies looked behind her, fear in their eyes.

A loud growl came from behind her and she looked around. What she saw frightened her at first but then relaxed. A gigantic golden dragon stood protectively behind her, growling menacingly. Its teeth and crimson eyes glowed brightly. The group of bullies took a step backward as the dragon walked towards them. It let out a loud roar that echoed across the school. The bullies screamed and ran.

Jill started laughing and looked at the dragon, which was reverting to its human form. Its body started to shrink as the wings vanished into its shoulders. The muzzle started retracting, pulling the face inward and causing the teeth to shorten. The horns and spikes vanished as the neck shortened. Paws broke apart into hands and feet as the leg muscles shrank. Fingernails and toenails replaced claws. The dragon stood up on two legs as its tail and scales vanished. Finally, the eyes became round and changed color to blue. When the transformation stopped, Eustace stood in the dragon's place.

"Thank you, Eustace," Jill told him.

"No problem," Eustace replied.

Jill walked out of the school. Eustace grinned and followed her as they ran down the street, heading for home.


End file.
